Tōru Oikawa
'Tooru Oikawa '(及川徹 Trash King) is a 3rd year student from Aobajousai High. He is the team's setter and resident pretty boy. Appearance Personality Despite his flirtatious nature (he is quite famous amongst female students, much to Tanaka, Hinata, and Iwaizumi's envy) and childishness (as pointed out by Iwaizumi and his nephew), he is an excellent all-round player and is extremely serious about volleyball. Oikawa, however, seems to hold a grudge against Kageyama, who he mockingly calls Tobio-chan. This is due to him feeling inferior to Kageyama, who is hailed as a genius setter since their time in Kitagawa Daiichi. He is hard working, as shown by his vigorous practices. He has even injured himself in training before. His own teammates have pointed out his rigorous schedule. Despite that, he still takes time off on Mondays for resting. His intelligence and game sense are also very high, as shown when he can point out their opponents' weaknesses in a short period of time. History A former member and setter of Kitagawa Daiichi. He won the "Best Setter Award" in his prefecture during his 3rd year in Kitagawa Daiichi. As a former upperclassmen and senior setter to Tobio Kageyama, he almost hit him once during a request of Tobio Kageyama to teach him to serve, but was held back by Hajime Iwaizumi. Plot Abilities Unlike Kageyama's genius setting technique, Oikawa's talent lies in his ability to make full use of his team players, finding weaknesses in the opposite teams (within a short span of time on the court, he was able to point out that Tsukishima and Hinata were weak at receiving, and break Kageyama and Hinata's superhuman quick spike attack), sharp aims, and powerful serves. This, however, is not without years of dedication and practices, which is probably why he was dumped by his previous girlfriend (or maybe it's just because he's hella gay for Iwa-chan). His talent is even acknowledged by a top player from Shiratorizawa. He won the best setter award in Miyagi Prefecture during his time in middle school. Relationships Iwaizumi Hajime Iwaizumi, often called Iwa-chan by Oikawa, is the latter's childhood friend as well as the vice-captain of his current team. They are shown to be close, Iwaizumi being the one person who keeps Oikawa in line within the team. Hella gay. Kageyama Tobio Kageyama was a junior of Oikawa's when they were in middle school, and it's often shown how much Oikawa dislikes him. Saying he "hates geniuses", Oikawa didn't like the raw talent Kageyama possessed, and often refused to teach him anything. Kageyama, however, ended up learning his skills from Oikawa by simply watching him. Trivia *In his free time, he coaches his nephew and other children at Lil Tykes Volleyball Classroom. *His favorite food is milk pan. *He had a girlfriend that broke up with him because he was too absorbed in volleyball. *Nicknamed the "Grand-King" by Hinata Shouyou and 'Assikawa' by Iwaizumi. Gallery Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Aobajousai High Volleyball Club Category:Setters Category:Captains